


You Have to Understand

by ElvenAvari



Series: Jaspeth [5]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper wants Seth to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have to Understand

Seth phased, quickly getting soaked in the down pour. He was panting, exhausted from running from the vampire that had been chasing him. "Why are you chasing me? I told you I didn't need you!"

"I know more about imprints than you think Seth. I _know_ you need something from me," Jasper stated. "So tell me what you want. I'll do anything."

"Fuck you Jasper if you think I want your pity. I lived a _year_ , a whole fucking year without you when you didn't know. And I can live the rest of my years without you if I have to."

Jasper strode forward, taking hold of Seth, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Seth fought him for a moment before he finally gave into the kiss. When Jasper pulled away he was dazed and panting. "W-Why'd you do that…?"

"Because you don't _have_ to live without me."

Seth stared at Jasper and he could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. "Fuck you Jasper…" He whispered. "Fuck you and damn you to hell… why do you have to be so nice?"


End file.
